1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to surgical devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a flexible bag for temporarily storing body organs during surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
It is often necessary during surgery to temporarily remove organs from the body cavity. Certain organs, especially the bowels, have a tendency to dry during surgery and are subject to injury during handling.
It is sometimes necessary during surgery to lift body organs out of the abdominal cavity. The surgeon may repair the organ outside the body cavity or may need to set aside an organ in order to create enough space to operate on other organs in the body cavity.
The Baxter U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,169 describes a flexible bag for use when surgery requires that the organ be temporarily placed outside the body cavity. The flexible bag has two opposing ends, the first end having a drawstring closure device for closing the bag after an organ is placed in it, and the second end having an opening with a smaller diameter than the diameter of the first end. The surgeon passes his hand through the first end, and then through the second end. The surgeon then slides the second end over the organ to be protected. The first end is sealed by pulling the drawstring. The second end fits loosely over the organ that is to be protected.
The Scherba U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,325 describes a bag used for storing shoes, and has two open ends that are each closed by a drawstring. Similarly, the Spanel U.S. Pat. No. 1,748,087 shows a bag for use as a renovating device with two opposite ends, each with a drawstring.
The Nevitt U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,640 shows a restraint bag for animals. The bag has one open end that closes around the neck of an animal. The bag is tapered at the open end, and the material of construction is flexible and impermeable to liquids.
The Quisenberry et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,084,228 shows a bag having two open ends for use in carrying cotton. The Orowan U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,742 discloses a receptacle for collecting human bodily waste. It has two ends, the first end equipped with a disk-shaped object having a hole in the middle fixing the size of the first end.